Protegiendo tu pasado yo
by Ulquii Kiee
Summary: Sucrette era linda, amable y tierna con toda la gente que la rodeaba hasta que cierto acontecimiento nubló su mente y le hizo cambiar su actitud, sólo una persona se propuso cambiar eso, protegerla de ella misma y regresarla a la Sucrette que amaba, a su querida Su, pero el hacerlo le causará problemas y hará nacer muchos más sentimientos... KentinxSucrette


Hola, aquí Ulquii, les doy la bienvenida a este fanfic :3

Este es un fanfic KentinxSucrette, una idea que lleva rondando en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo, espero sea de su agrado y sin más les presento el primer capítulo :)

*Amoúr Sucré no es propiedad mía, sino de ChiNoMiko, al igual que todos los personajes y sus personalidades, a excepción de Sucrette*

* * *

><p>Un auto pasaba por las calles del pueblo en pleno mediodía, la gente se quedaba observándolo desde que aparecía hasta que desaparecía de su vista y luego seguían con su vida, ese auto de color verde militar, y con manchas de camuflaje sobre él y vidrios totalmente polarizados impidiendo ver desde afuera a lo que había dentro, no pasaba desapercibido en la ciudad, aunque fácilmente se ocultaría en tierras enemigas.<p>

El auto detuvo su andar frente a una reja imponente color plateado y luego siguió avanzando cuando ésta se abrió, avanzó lentamente por la calle de piedra que daba directamente a una enorme casa, o mansión, con una fachada majestuosa y para nada sutil, de dos pisos y unos alrededores el triple más grande que la misma casa, todo rodeado por una pared de 5 metros hecha de piedra decorativa y la única entrada por la reja plateada.

El auto se detuvo por completo al dar vuelta a una glorieta, justo frente a la puerta de la casa, se apagó el motor y las dos puertas delanteras se abrieron, un hombre de gran presencia, rubio y con un peinado militarizado se bajó del copiloto, con unos hombros demasiado anchos y una musculatura demasiado voluminosa, traía un uniforme militar y una chaqueta con algunas cintas de cargo y medallas. Se irguió quedando totalmente derecho frente a la casa y sonrió.

―Hace tiempo no venía aquí―murmuró observando la casa de pies a cabeza―, ¿Recuerdas este lugar, hijo?

Un chico llegó a su lado, de cabello café y despeinado oculto bajo una gorra verde olivo, y unos ojos verde esmeralda escondidos en la sombra de dicha gorra, traía un pantalón y unas botas de militar, con una camisa de tirantes color negro y una camisa blanca y desabrochada sobre ésta.

―No demasiado―respondió pasando la mirada por la fachada―, siempre me perdía.

El militar sonrió ampliamente.

―Este lugar siempre fue demasiado grande.

Las puertas de la mansión se abrieron lentamente y una mucama castaña les abrió la puerta.

―Bienvenidos― dijo inclinándose gentilmente.

Ambos caminaron a la puerta, el hombre a unos pasos más adelante que el muchacho, quien rápidamente tomó lugar como su sombra.

―Sean bienvenidos a la casa Mercy―dijo la sirvienta invitándoles a pasar.

―Muchas gracias―dijo el hombre viendo alrededor.

―La señora les espera en la estancia, por favor síganme―pidió inclinándose de nuevo y luego empezando a caminar a la habitación mencionada, una puerta que estaba al lado de las escaleras al segundo piso.

El joven analizó la casa sin dejar de caminar, atento a la fina y elegante decoración de la mansión, repentinamente se sintió observado desde la espalda y miró sobre su hombro encontrándose con una mirada rojiza, que al instante se desvió nerviosamente al suelo.

Era otra de las sirvientas pero se veía más joven que las demás, él no dejó de observarla sobre su hombro, viéndole tallar sus manos, morder su labio y jugar un poco con su cabello rojizo, hasta por fin levantar la mirada nuevamente y sobresaltarse al ver que seguía siendo observada.

El joven le dedicó una sonrisa de lado y volvió a mirar al frente, la pelirroja sintió su rostro arder y se cubrió con sus manos de forma temblorosa.

―No hagas nada, hijo―escuchó él del hombre que caminaba frente a él―, el hacer eso siempre te traerá problemas.

El castaño sonrió y asintió.

―Lamento mi ofensa―murmuró.

―No lo intentes―dijo el rubio de nuevo―, sé que no lo lamentas.

El chico amplió su sonrisa, ¿cómo lamentaría algo así?

La mucama se paró frente a una puerta corrediza y la abrió lentamente para luego hacerles una seña con la mano de que pasarán, ambos asintieron y pasaron a la estancia.

Una habitación de alfombras rojas y paredes café oscuro llenas de retratos, de los cuales sólo uno llamó la atención del chico, un retrato donde una niña de cabello negro y corto a la mitad del cuello sonreía alegremente, con sus ojos cerrados ocultando unos ojos morados.

El joven se quedó viendo el retrato, perdido en el recuerdo, perdido en esa sonrisa.

―Buenas tardes, Sargento―dijo una mujer sentada en uno de los sillones individuales, del cual se levantó y le dio la mano al militar.

―Buenas, Señora Mercy.

Se dieron un ligero apretón de manos y la mujer sonrió, arrugando sus mejillas levemente, agarró un mechón de su cabello negro y lo puso tras su oreja.

―Me alegra que haya podido contactarle―dijo alzando su vista a los ojos verdes del hombre.

―A mí me alegra verle, ha pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos.

―Bueno, nunca es lindo ver a alguien una última vez en un funeral.

―Mis condolencias de nuevo― dijo inclinándose y después irguiéndose otra vez.

―Gracias, Sargento―respondió ella inclinándose igual que él, luego miró al chico castaño, el cual sintió un escalofrío―, ¿Es su hijo?

El hombre volteó a verlo y sonrió.

―No le reconoció, ¿eh?

―Ha cambiado demasiado―dijo sonriéndole al joven―, casi parece que es su guardaespaldas.

El chico soltó una risa baja pero rápidamente se compuso al sentir la mirada de su padre sobre él.

―Bueno, no podía dejar que mi hijo tuviera la apariencia que tenía en el pasado, y mucho menos esa personalidad―mencionó con mirada severa.

―Sólo espero―empezó la mujer― que su gentileza y amabilidad no haya desaparecido.

―Sigue aquí―murmuró el joven poniendo su mano en su pecho y dedicándole una sonrisa encantadora, a lo que ella sonrió.

―Hablando de guardaespaldas―dijo ella viendo de nuevo al hombre―, es por ello que le contacté.

― ¿Qué necesita?―preguntó el rubio seriamente.

―Un guardaespaldas―respondió―, para mi hija.

Hubo un silencio tenso entre ambos adultos, el chico entrecerró los ojos extrañado de aquella respuesta y miró otra vez al retrato de la niña.

― ¿Un guardaespaldas para la pequeña Su?―dudó el rubio mirando de reojo al retrato que veía su hijo― ¿Su hija está en peligro o algo parecido, señora Mercy?

―No es exactamente eso, Sargento―explicó la mujer mirando por la ventana―, mi hija, desde la muerte de su padre, ha estado demasiado rebelde y eso me preocupa bastante, siendo que siempre fue una niña muy buena e inteligente.

― ¿A qué se refiere con rebelde?

―Falta a clases constantemente―dijo viéndole de nuevo―, se escapa de la escuela algunas veces, le responde a sus mayores e incluso una vez golpeó a un profesor, también ha habido veces en las que ella escapa de casa para irse con sus amigas, o me desobedece justo frente a mí, siempre se mete en problemas con sus compañeros y profesores.

El chico apretó los puños y fulminó la mirada a la mujer.

―Yo no la recuerdo de esa forma―dijo de forma fría, pero ella no se inmutó.

―Yo tampoco―dijo tristemente―, siento que es una desconocida para mí ahora…

Ella le miró por unos segundos, haciéndole ver que se sentía culpable, el joven relajó la mirada al instante y asintió desviándola, sintiéndose algo mal.

―Señora Mercy―le habló el hombre―, entiendo que esté preocupada por su hija, pero yo no puedo hacer mucho para ayudarle, podría conseguirle un guardaespaldas, uno de mis mejores hombres, pero sólo le protegería de cualquier peligro externo, no le ayudaría a mejorar su actitud frente a la sociedad.

Hubo otro silencio incómodo, la mujer veía deprimida al suelo y el hombre la veía totalmente derecho, como queriéndole dar sus respetos y pedir silenciosamente una disculpa, el chico miró a ambos por unos segundos y apretó la quijada.

―Tiene a un hombre que podría hacerlo, Señor―dijo erguido y mirando al frente.

La mujer levantó la mirada hacia el joven y le sonrió de forma cálida mientras que su padre se giró hacia él y le observó altivo.

―Esto no será un juego―dijo de forma estricta―, es una misión.

El chico se quedó quieto, sin mover ni un sólo músculo, ni siquiera le miró a los ojos.

―Si aceptas esta misión tendrás que hacer todo lo que se te diga, al pie de la letra, sino el castigo será severo, ¿entendido?

―Entendido, Señor.

―Deberás protegerle de todo que pueda hacerle daño, física, mental y psicológicamente, repito, todo, incluso de ella misma, ¿entendido?

―Entendido, Señor.

―Incluso si el protegerle y ayudarle le haga daño a usted mismo, ¿entendido?

―Entendido, Señor―dijo aún sin moverse, pero segundos después esbozó una sonrisa―, y lo hubiera hecho aunque no me lo hubiese pedido.

―Vaya, vaya―dijo la mujer soltando una risita leve.

― ¿Acepta la misión, responsabilizándose de lo que podría sucederle a usted y a la chica si no cumple con su deber?― preguntó el hombre aún con gesto estricto.

Su sonrisa se amplió y le miró directo a los ojos, con una seguridad inquebrantable.

―Sí, Señor.

El hombre soltó una carcajada de satisfacción.

― ¡Ese es mi hijo!―exclamó acariciándole la cabeza de forma brusca, al punto de hacerlo tambalear y que su gorra se cayese al suelo.

―Eso si no me lo esperaba―dijo la mujer caminando hacia el chico―, como quisiera un yerno como tú.

El chico sintió su cara arder violentamente y se cubrió el rostro al levantar su gorra del suelo.

―B-Bueno… yo…

―Entonces, con eso queda resuelto―interrumpió la mujer mirando al rubio―, pero tengo una propuesta.

― ¿Una propuesta?―dudó el militar alzando una ceja.

― ¡¿Ma-Matrimonio?!―exclamó el chico volteando a verlos y entrando en pánico, con la cara más roja que un tomate al tiempo que soltaba la gorra.

―Vaya, vaya―dijo la mujer riéndose―, eso sí fue una sorpresa.

―Hijo, espéranos afuera―le ordenó de forma severa.

El joven desvió la mirada y asintió, levantó la gorra del suelo y salió de la estancia, cerrando la puerta corrediza tras él.

―Sí que cambió bastante, pero sigue siendo igual de tierno y tímido―dijo la mujer.

―Esa actitud no se puede quitar tan fácil, pero la seguridad sobre su apariencia le hizo tener más confianza y su timidez sólo sale de vez en cuando―dijo de forma firme.

―Eso de cierta forma es bueno, ¿no, Sargento?

El militar sonrió y asintió para luego volverse hacia ella.

―Dígame sobre su propuesta.

La mujer sonrió y elevó la mirada hacia él.

El chico se quedó recargado en la pared junto a la puerta corrediza, tenía la gorra puesta de nuevo pero con la sombra de la visera ocultaba casi por completo su rostro, seguía sintiendo ese ardor en sus mejillas, estaba nervioso pero respiraba hondo para que se le pasase.

―Em… Di-Disculpa.

Miró a su lado y se encontró con la mucama pelirroja, con su cara del mismo color que su cabello, empezó a sentir confianza otra vez.

― ¿Sí?―dudó sonriendo amablemente.

Ella se exaltó y sacudió su cabeza levemente, levantó la mirada hacia él y trató de sonreírle.

― ¿T-Tú serás el gu-guardaespaldas de l-la señorita?

Él cerró sus ojos unos momentos y luego respondió.

―Eso se supone.

―E-Entiendo―dijo ella nerviosamente―. S-Soy Akari, mu-mucho gusto―se presentó viéndole a los ojos de forma tímida.

―Mucho gusto―dijo sonriéndole―, yo soy-

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta delantera y ambos miraron en aquella dirección, una chica de cabello largo y oscuro caminaba por el recibidor con paso apresurado, alborotando su cabello demasiado, su mirada morada veía directamente a las escaleras y no se detenía por nada, traía puesto pantalón ajustado y una blusa holgada de color azul marino que se movía al compás de su caminar.

―Señorita―le habló la mucama de cabello castaño caminando a su lado, intentando mantener su paso―, su madre tiene visitas…

―No me interesa―dijo cortante y sin mirarla.

―Pero son importantes…

―Sigue sin interesarme.

La mucama desistió con tristeza y se quedó parada a mitad del recibidor.

Cuando la pelirroja le vio acercarse, se giró en su dirección y se inclinó temblorosa.

― ¡Bu-Buenas tardes, señorita!―dijo enérgicamente.

―Buenas, Akari―dijo fríamente subiendo el primer escalón.

Sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos, la chica le dedicó una mirada que fríamente le quitaba interés a quién era él, pero que en el fondo le daba un poco de curiosidad, siendo que también le parecía familiar, y él le miró intensamente, con curiosidad e interés, pero sobre todo sorpresa, durante todo su recorrido por las escaleras.

Desapareció de la vista de los tres al instante que dio vuelta en el pasillo y un momento después se escuchó un portazo. Akari se encogió en hombros por un segundo al oír el golpe pero el chico no se inmutó.

― ¿Ya llegó mi hija?―preguntó la mujer de cabello negro saliendo de la estancia.

―Sí, señora―respondió Akari con una leve reverencia―, fue a su habitación.

― ¿Le dijeron que tenemos visitas?―preguntó amablemente.

―Tal como nos lo pidió, señora.

La mujer bajó la cabeza decaída y luego volteó al chico.

― ¿No te reconoció?

El chico no se movió, se quedó mirando a las escaleras, justo por donde había desaparecido la chica de su vista.

―No lo creo―susurró perdido en sus pensamientos.

―Qué lástima―dijo ella con un suspiro―, seguro se habría sorprendido.

― ¿Usted conoce a la señorita?―preguntó la pelirroja inclinándose de lado para buscar su mirada.

―Él era uno de sus mejores amigos cuando eran niños―respondió la mujer con una sonrisa, sin esperar a que él contestara, y no lo haría.

―Vaya…―dijo mirando a la mujer por unos segundos y luego al muchacho.

―Hijo―le llamó el militar.

Al oír la voz de su padre, se incorporó y volteó a él.

―La señora Mercy me pidió algo.

El chico asintió en gesto de comprensión.

―

―Te quedarás a vivir en esta casa mientras estés en tu misión, ya encomendada.

El joven se quedó perplejo, ¿había oído bien?

― ¿Me quedaré a vivir aquí?―repitió confundido.

―Mi hija también necesita atención en casa―dijo la mujer sonriéndole―, espero no sea ningún inconveniente.

―P-…―empezó con la boca abierta de la sorpresa―… Pero yo-

―Sin peros, muchacho―dijo el hombre bajándole la cabeza―, es una orden de tu superior.

El chico se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en millones de escenarios, situaciones y acciones, quiso protestar pero sabía que no tendría caso, si su padre decidía algo, era orden para cualquiera involucrado.

―Sí, Señor―dijo firmemente si levantar el rostro.

―Iré por tus cosas―dijo su padre―, pero tú te quedas aquí.

Él apretó sus puños mientras su padre iba hacia la puerta despidiéndose y luego salía de la mansión.

― ¿Estás sorprendido?―preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa de comprensión.

― ¿Por qué?―preguntó volteándola a ver de forma perpleja, se notaba que tenía un embrollo en su cabeza.

La mujer le sonrió y miró a la pelirroja.

―Akari, prepáranos un té, por favor.

―En seguida, señora―dijo haciendo una rápida reverencia y caminando a la cocina.

―Hablemos un momento―le pidió haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia el comedor.

Él asintió y la siguió, la mujer se sentó en una de las sillas y él se sentó frente a ella, al otro lado de la mesa.

―Como les dije, a ti y a tu padre, Su ha estado comportándose muy rebelde desde la muerte de su padre, y le pedí a tu padre que le diera un guardaespaldas, uno que no sólo la protegiera, sino que le ayudara a superar todo esto que está sufriendo.

Él levantó la mirada hacia ella y asintió.

―Y siendo que fuiste tú quien se ofreció me pareció mucho mejor que vivieras con nosotros mientras hacías esta "misión", como la llama tu padre.

La pelirroja entró al comedor por una puerta alejada de color blanco, traía en sus manos una bandeja con una tetera soltando un poco de vapor y un par de tazas, con un azucarero y recipiente con crema, dejó la bandeja en la mesa de forma delicada y dejó todo frente a ellos cuidadosamente ordenado, después empezó a servir el té en las tazas.

―El problema de Su empezó en esta casa, después de recibir la noticia de nuestra pérdida―dijo mirándolo a los ojos―, ella creyó que todo había sido mi culpa, siendo que esa mañana Su le había pedido que no fuera al cuartel para que pasara el día con nosotras, pero yo me negué, el que mi hija pidiera algo así me era innecesario, ya habría momento para que estuviéramos juntos.

"Cuando le pedí a Su que no le pidiera eso a su padre, ella se molestó conmigo e insistió pero su padre repitió lo mismo que dije yo, que no lo haría, que debía ir al cuartel, Su enfureció y golpeó a su padre haciendo un berrinche, para luego irse corriendo a su habitación y no salir en todo el día, yo le dije a mi difunto esposo que hablaría con ella, que no se preocupara y que se fuera. Esa misma tarde recibimos la carta."

Dio un sorbo a su té, sin siquiera ponerle azúcar o crema, y suspiró, dejó la taza en un pequeño plato y miró de nuevo al chico.

―Su pensó que fue mi culpa por dejarle ir, o por no haberle pedido que se quedase, así al menos no se hubiera visto como si yo le mandara a su muerte.

El chico entrecerró sus ojos viendo el té en sus manos.

―Quiero que quede aclarado ese asunto―dijo como una petición―, pero no puedo aclararlo si ella siempre está ignorándome.

―Quiere que yo mejore su actitud―pensó él en voz alta pero ella negó con la cabeza.

―Quiero que ella sea la pequeña y linda Su que era antes, quiero que vuelva a ser ella―dijo sonriendo de forma encantadora―, y pienso que la mejor forma es conviviendo contigo de nuevo, después de todo eras su mejor amigo.

―Pero―empezó él agitando la taza haciendo que el té se moviera salvajemente por el recipiente―, ¿vivir con ustedes? No me parece muy…

―Le ayudará―dijo ella sonriéndole―, podrás saber dónde está y la cuidarías siempre, eso me haría muy feliz.

―A mi también―murmuró avergonzado, deteniendo el movimiento de la taza y luego alzando su vista a ella―, pero el vivir con ella…

―Tu "misión" es protegerla, ¿no?―le interrumpió ella gentilmente, recordándole las palabras de su padre―, deberás, entonces, protegerla de ti.

Él se sobresaltó y desvió su mirada rápidamente sintiendo ardor en la cara.

― ¿Es lo que quieres decir?―preguntó ella despreocupada.

El chico apretó sus puños al igual que su quijada.

―Eres una gran persona―dijo la mujer sonriéndole con gentileza―, si te preocupas de algo así entonces significa que eres el más indicado para cuidarla.

―Pero-

―No hay peros esta vez―interrumpió―, eres una gran persona, amable, protector, gentil, tímido y tierno, créeme que te tengo más confianza que al piso que hay bajo mis pies.

Él se quedó callado unos segundos, relajándose un poco.

―Gracias―murmuró sin verla, decidido a darle un trago a su té.

―Además―empezó ella llevando la taza a su boca―, estoy segura que si intentases algo, Su caería a tus pies al instante.

El chico se atragantó y escupió lo poco de té que había alcanzado a tomar con su boca, tosiendo después de hacerlo.

―Vaya, vaya―mencionó la mujer soltando una risita para luego hacer un movimiento de mano hacia la pelirroja del otro lado del comedor―, Akari, ven un momento.

La chica asintió y rápidamente llegó al lado del castaño para limpiar la mesa y su camisa.

―No pensé que eso te tomara por sorpresa―dijo la señora sonriéndole.

Él le dedicó una mirada de confusión y sorpresa mientras intentaba regular su respiración, a lo que ella sonrió mucho más.

―Akari―le habló la Mercy.

― ¿Sí?―respondió ella mientras terminaba de tratar de limpiar el cuello de la camisa del muchacho.

― ¿Tú qué piensas?

― ¿De qué cosa, señora?―preguntó dejando de tallar la camisa pero sin soltarlo.

― Él es muy atractivo, ¿no?

La sirvienta se quedó rígida y la mano sobre el hombro del chico empezó a temblar, volteó hacia él pensando que podría ser una broma y que él se reiría, o que al menos le ayudaría en esa situación, pero él estaba igual de sorprendido que ella, sus ojos se encontraron por medio segundo y entonces la pelirroja retrocedió de un salto con el rostro del mismo color que su cabello, se ocultó tras el trapo mojado de té y se encogió en hombros.

―Con eso se responde―mencionó alegremente la mujer dejando su taza en la mesa.

― ¡¿Q-Que con eso se responde?!―preguntó él levantándose rojo de pena.

―Claro que sí―contestó ella levantándose igual que él, le sonrió con ternura y le miró directo a los ojos―, como dije antes, quisiera un yerno como tú.

El chico se quedó paralizado, ¿hablaba en serio?

―Sabe bien que no me gustan esas bromas―dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otra parte, nunca se había sonrojado tanto en un solo día desde hacía años.

―No es una broma―mencionó ella―, hablo realmente en serio.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, ninguno se miraba, Akari intentó aprovechar ese momento y salir del comedor de puntitas y sin hacer ruido, como si sólo el sonido podría llamar la atención de esos dos.

―Akari―le habló la señora justo cuando estaba a un metro de la puerta.

Se sobresaltó y se encogió en hombros.

― ¿S-sí?

―Dame una respuesta―dijo mirando fijamente al muchacho―, no nos dejes con la duda.

―P-pero…

― ¿Por favor?

La pelirroja miró sobre su hombro nerviosamente y luego vio al suelo realmente roja.

―L-lo es…―susurró casi inaudible.

― ¿Es qué?―preguntó divertida la mujer.

―Suficiente.

Ambas voltearon al joven, la señora borró su sonrisa al verlo mirarla de forma tan seria, cerró sus ojos un momento y luego le miró de nuevo.

―Akari, puedes retirarte.

La pelirroja la observó unos segundos, se inclinó rápidamente y salió del comedor.

―Lo siento, no pensé que te molestara tanto―se disculpó sentándose.

Él hizo lo mismo, se recargó en la mesa y pasó una de sus manos por su cabello.

―Ahora que podré estar con Su de nuevo…―empezó él llamando su atención―… preferiría no acercarme a alguien más…

―Es una decisión muy madura―dijo la mujer agarrando la taza de té―, pero el decidir eso no te hace menos atractivo.

Se quedó callado un momento y soltó un suspiro.

―No―dijo de repente, haciendo que ella levantará la mirada hacia él mientras tomaba de su té―, no me permitiré acercarme.

La mujer bajó la taza aún viéndolo y ladeó su cabeza.

― ¿Por qué?

―Debo protegerla―respondió decidido―, no enamorarla.

― ¿Por qué no intentas ambas?

―Porque si algo la protejo no debo enamorarla, si la enamoro no lograré protegerla correctamente.

―El amor te hace más sobreprotector.

Hubo un silencio tenso por unos minutos, la mujer sonrió por unos segundos y terminó de beber su té tranquilamente.

― ¿Es una prueba?

Bajó la taza lentamente, dirigió sus ojos a él y se sorprendió al verlo tan serio.

― ¿Qué dices?―preguntó ella suavemente con una sonrisa.

―Si digo que me dejaré llevar por mis sentimientos, no me dejará ser el guardaespaldas de Su, ¿no?

― ¿Por qué crees que haría eso?

―Si no fue usted, fue mi padre.

Los ojos de la mujer se desviaron a diferentes partes antes de volver a los ojos verdes.

― ¿Por qué crees…?

―Me está poniendo a prueba―interrumpió él seriamente―, poniendo a prueba mi fuerza de voluntad.

La señora lo observó unos segundos, finalmente sonrió.

―Está bien, me atrapaste―se delató riendo―, tu padre no creía que podrías con esto, tus sentimientos a la pequeña Su son muy fuertes desde hace tiempo, pensó que sería malo si tú la protegieras, que podrías perder el control.

Sorpresivamente él soltó un suspiro de alivio, la mujer lo miró por unos segundos, ya se veía mucho más relajado y tranquilo.

―Entonces, lo de quedarme a vivir aquí no es verdad, ¿cierto?―dudó él sonriendo.

―No, eso es verdad―le respondió ella haciendo que su sonrisa desapareciera.

― ¡¿Q-qué?!―exclamó levantándose de golpe, a lo que ella solamente rió.

―Seas bienvenido a la casa Mercy, Kentin.

* * *

><p>Es muy largo, ¿no? xD No se acostumbren, el resto de los capítulos no será tan largo, esta vez fue como una introducción x3<p>

Dejen Reviews, por favor, ustedes son mi inspiración de seguir :)

Gracias por leer y espero el resto sea de su agrado.

Hasta pronto, Ulquii se despide :3


End file.
